


outside, the sun is shining

by SilverRollu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRollu/pseuds/SilverRollu
Summary: A workaholic through and through, Cindy doesn't take that much time off. Finally convinced of it, though, she does spare a weekend for herself.Herself and one other.





	outside, the sun is shining

**Author's Note:**

> _we hope you enjoy your stay_   
>  _it's good to have you with us, even if it's just for the day_   
>  _we hope you enjoy your stay_   
>  _outside the sun is shining, seems like heaven[ain't far away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2GkZKd8abA)_

Cindy plans a weekend stay in Lestallum. Cid has finally forced her to take a weekend off, because while he’s proud of her for being so devoted to the job, he wants her to enjoy life while she’s still young! Says "I been doin’ this since you was in diapers, kid, I can handle a few days on my own” when she tried convince him that she needed to stay at the garage, it was  _ important! _

Still, after a rather loud “now go on, git!” she finds herself in the city, waking up to the soft flutter of Holly’s blinds by way of the morning breeze. Up early, still, as a force of habit. Holly leaves for work even earlier, has to be there first to prepare her crew for the day. The bed is a bit empty without her presence, but Cindy rolls over until her face is smothered in her partner’s pillow, and lies there for another hour and a half, contented.

She showers, first thing. Holly has this really nice shampoo, one that smells like coconuts. Cindy uses it, of course, singing along to the music streaming from her phone as she scrubs it in. She does a little dance after she’s all dried up, keeps the tunes playing as she dresses; shorts, because the Lestallum heat ain’t something to play around with. A tank top, borrowed from Holly. Her cap, tossed lazily onto her mostly dry hair. It’s curling already, and she knows it’ll start frizzing up the moment she steps out, but she doesn’t worry about it too much.

Marketplace stalls open early, and by 10am the sweet smells of fresh food are already trailing throughout the city. Cindy follows a few scent trails, letting her nose lead her to breakfast. She picks up a few extra treats. Peruses the shops for a while. Picks up a few tools and parts because damn she’d been looking for  _ that _ particular part for weeks, and she could always use extras. She starts up a few conversations with another customer, which goes well until the part where he asks for her number and she excuses herself swiftly with a “sorry, I don’t have a phone!” as she checks the time on her phone.

Eventually the road takes her to the gates of the power plant. She doesn’t have to say anything to the woman standing guard at the gates; she nods and gives a little half smirk, says "I’ll call her” while she pulls out her walkie.

About ten minutes later there’s a little blimp in the distance, marching her way. Cindy waves the arm not weighed down by bags and the blimp waves back. It comes closer and closer until that blimp becomes a person, approaching at a slight jog. The person becomes Holly, all smiles despite the huff in her breathing, her bangs bouncing around her face as she slowly comes to a stop in front of the gates. When they creak open Cindy places her bags down, only just soon enough to avoid dropping when she’s smothered into strong arms.

"Baby!” Holly laughs before lifting Cindy, doing a short little spin. When she puts her back down they’re both laughing. "It’s so good to see you!”

"I saw ya last night, didn’t I?” Cindy asks, pinching Holly’s cheek. "Don’t manhandle me! I swear, ya ain’t got proper manners.”

Cindy said it with not heat whatsoever, and Holly laughs all breathless in response. They part after a few seconds and Cindy takes a moment to  _ admire _ her. Holly’s upper body is out of her jumpsuit, the empty sleeves dangling at her sides. She wears a tank underneath and under the midday sun her girlfriend’s arms look extra specially toned. Holly smiles at her and pushes her bangs out of her face, and Cindy can’t help herself from leaning forward and peeking her on the lips.

"Well,” Holly says, placing a hand on Cindy’s waist. "What’s the occasion?”

Gesturing to her bags sitting a few feet away, Cindy simply says "Lunch time” and Holly brightens immediately.

Eventually they’re shooed away, not unlovingly, by the guard with an amused “no loitering, sorry boss,” so they instead pick up the bags and migrate to a bench. They find one, miraculously shaded from the hot sun, in a little corner. The lunch she’d gotten for Cindy has gone lukewarm, thanks to a few shopping detours, but Holly doesn’t seem to mind as she devours it. The woman mentions, mouth full, how hungry she is due to skipping breakfast and Cindy knocks her (somewhat gently) on the back of the head.

"Stop skippin’!”

Holly talks around a big bite, covering her mouth. "I didn’t wanna be late.”

"Well wake me up next time! I can whip somethin’ up quick.”

She hopes the look she’s giving her partner is intense enough– judging by the way Holly nods a bit bashful like and turns away, she figures her job has been done. Nevermind how often Cindy has skipped meals herself, so engrossed in her work that the time of day just eludes her until it’s late and her stomach is protesting. She wouldn’t let Holly do the same, no way. Just like  _ she _ would do for her.

Once the food is gone Holly leans back, shoulder to shoulder with Cindy, content to listen to her rattle off things about the new parts she bought. They pass time in this way until Holly looks at her phone and frowns, pulling away from their comfortable position to say that, unfortunately, time was up.

"Thanks again, Cindy. You really didn’t have to.”

"Way I see it, I probably  _ did _ .” Cindy leans in and Holly grabs at her, kissing her quickly but intensely, so much so that when she pulls back Cindy follows, kissing her again until her girlfriend pulls back with finality.

Holly straightens her jumpsuit. "See you later?”

"Duh,” Cindy smiles and walks her back to the gate, waving as she marches back inside. Slowly, until she becomes a blimp in the distance. Cindy sighs, gripping her bags tighter.

She travels back through the marketplace, somehow manages to abstain from spending more. She gets back to Holly’s place, opens the door with her spare key and stares into the empty apartment with a distant loneliness.

Cindy kicks off her shoes and turns on the tv and checks her messages. She eats a snack and she strips down to her underwear and she lies around in bed, watching videos until she drifts off.

She doesn’t stir when Holly comes home later that evening. Instead, at the dip in the mattress beside her she rolls over, right into her arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on [my tumblr](http://leonmckennedy.tumblr.com) a little while ago and wasn't sure if i should put it on here because it's so short but like, there was only four things tagged with cindy/holly???? i had to chANGE THAT,


End file.
